Summary: Louisiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (LADDL) is one of four whole genome sequencing laboratories selected by Vet-LIRN to participate in a pilot project using Whole Genome Sequencing (WGS) to monitor antimicrobial resistance in zoonotic pathogens. Long term goals of this proposal are to add genomic data from animal or animal feed bacterial isolates to National Antimicrobial Resistance Monitoring System and to develop a rapid response network for accurate resolution of putative animal food- borne disease outbreaks. This project has 3 specific aims: 1. Provide funding for supplies, reagents and equipment maintenance for continuation of Vet-LIRN?s pilot Antimicrobial Resistance (AMR) and Sequencing Project. 2. Through whole genome sequencing: a) provide surveillance of antimicrobial resistance in animal feeds and in infected animals; b) build reference databases to aid in solving foodborne outbreaks more efficiently; and c) aid foodborne disease investigations by linking food sources and clusters of disease. 3. Provide support and testing for diagnostic cases or pathogens of interest referred by CVM-Vet-LIRN. Antimicrobial resistance is a constant and growing threat to both human and animal health. Whole genome sequencing is one of the recent and more powerful tools to study it and monitor its development and progression. Sequencing also has shown excellent utility in the epidemiological investigations of food-borne disease outbreaks.